


Fight Tooth and Nail

by watchthesky



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hair Pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesky/pseuds/watchthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss hates the smug looks Blake shoots her across the table. Blake hates the spotlight Weiss casts on herself when she enters a room. The two are practically at each other's throats (in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be "the hunter becomes the hunted" with a lot more princess and warrior motifs, but it just devolved into a self indulgent 1800+ word mess

Weiss feels herself breathing fast and hard, the air burning in her throat as she struggles to mask her presence. The branch she's so precariously balanced on groans softly under her weight. Before she can move, a flash of black streaks across the clearing and disappears into the foliage below.

"Fuck!" With a hiss of frustration, she drops to the ground, pausing for a few moments to ease the ache in her limbs.

What started as a playful challenge had evolved into a full on hunt through the forest. A few jabs and taunts during lunch escalated once Weiss felt her abilities being questioned, and before the rest of the team knew what was going on, the heiress and the faunus had disappeared, sprinting into the woods. Blake had left her weapon behind intentionally; she would be relying on nothing but her own skills as a hunter to remain undetectable.

The two had been at it for the entire day; the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon. The lack of light would only tilt odds further in Blake's favor. Weiss' legs have already begun to tremble from the exertion, but there is no way in hell she's giving her teammate the satisfaction of victory. She'd rather collapse from exhaustion than see Blake's smug smile.

Weiss kneels for a moment, waiting for the searing sensation in her chest to fade. Her legs nearly give way as the ground rocks beneath her feet.

"Admitting defeat?"

Weiss whips around, senses suddenly on high alert. Acting purely on instinct, she brings her rapier down, sending a barrage of ice crystals into a nearby bush.

"Your target's up here."

Weiss cranes her neck and finally spots Blake, perched comfortably on the branch directly above her head. There are a few stray leaves caught in her hair, but otherwise she looks unscathed, and surprisingly relaxed. Blake's gaze is steady as her breathing; Weiss is suddenly all too aware of her own hammering pulse.

"You don't make a very good hunter," Blake notes, a slow grin spreading across her face, "Perhaps we should switch roles now."  
  
Blake leaps off of the branch, landing just centimeters away from Weiss. Surprised by the sudden proximity, Weiss staggers back, clumsily raising Myrtenaste to guard herself. Just as Weiss raises her arm to strike, Blake's wrist darts out, her outstretched fingers knocking roughly against the rapier's revolving chamber.

"Shit-"

A kaleidoscope of colors explodes before Weiss's eyes, arching and tangling together as they follow the swoop of her weapon. The burst of dust grazes Blake, bits of crimson flame singing her exposed shoulders as she drops to the ground. The sudden warmth licking at her skin feels like nothing more than the heat from a fireplace, and she makes certain Weiss knows it.

As she crouches, preparing to lunge forward, her eyes lock with the heiress's, staring calmly upwards as if this were nothing more than a chess match. Weiss grits her teeth, her hands feverishly fiddling with her weapon's dust chamber, desperately trying to re-position the compartment. Blake's lips curl into a smirk, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly, and Weiss feels her blood boil.

"Try sticking with ice princess."

With that Blake launches herself upwards, capturing Weiss's dominant wrist in a steel grip. She squeezes, pushing the pad of her thumb roughly against the base of her opponent's hand.

"Fuck..you!"

Weiss tenses, feeling every muscle in her body contract, desperate to escape her opponent's hold. The pressure increases for every second that ticks by.

"Dirty..cheater." She gasps out, biting back a whine as Blake gives her wrist another rough squeeze. She curses as Myrtenaster finally falls from her fingers, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Blake kicks the weapon away, sending it skittering several yards over the dirt.

"Absolutely...no manners."

Weiss hisses, balling her free hand into a dainty little fist. Blake intercepts her punch effortlessly, using a callused palm to absorb the impact.

"After weeks of sparring with Yang, that just barely tickled." Blake remarks, flashing Weiss a small grin. She receives a smoldering grimace in response.

"Do I look like some ruffian that uses her fists to fight?" Weiss snaps, attempting to jerk back her hand. Blake doesn't relent, snaking her fingers around her arm to lock her into place.

"I think we've wasted enough time,wouldn't you agree?" Blake asks, tilting her head calmly. Even though the two of them have been racing about all day, she's barely broke a sweat. Meanwhile Weiss's bangs are plastered in a mess over her forehead. It's infuriating, really.

"What are you-"

Before the rest of the words can leave Weiss' mouth, the ground suddenly disappears beneath her. With a smooth kick to the ankles, Blake knocks her to the forest floor. Weiss feels the air whoosh out of her lungs from the sudden impact, and she's stunned for a solid moment, stars whirling before her eyes. Just as she's able to suck in a surprised gasp, Blake's descending upon her. She straddles Weiss's waist, grabbing her wrists once more and slamming them back down.

"Give up." Blake's staring down at her with that maddeningly serene expression, as if this had been nothing more than a quick stroll for her. Weiss grits her teeth and writhes in her grasp, desperate to break that mask of calm. "

Honestly Weiss this is just embarrassing..." Blake sighs, straining a bit more to keep Weiss from escaping her hold. Weiss grunts in response, and struggles to lift herself just the slightest bit upright. She manages to raise her head a few inches off the ground, and, using sheer will power alone, crashes her lips against Blake's.

It's a messy kiss, desperate and angry, but it's exactly what Weiss wants. Although Blake returns it in earnest, the soft groan that escapes when Weiss' teeth brush her lower lip lets her know that she may be able to get the upper hand.

Blake growls, tightening her grip on Weiss' wrists, and breaks the kiss, angling her head to plant kisses down her jaw line. She licks a slow path down the curve of Weiss' neck, chuckling when the heiress shivers at the sensation.

Weiss stifles a whine and lets her head roll back, exposing even more pale flesh. Blake takes the invitation, and allows her teeth to scrape against the column of Weiss' throat. She bites down, gently at first. But when Weiss' body shudders beneath hers, Blake nips more roughly, and it's all Weiss can do to stop her hips from rising to rut against her. Blake smooths over the bite with a gentle kiss and continues downward, pausing at the hollow of her neck when Weiss lets out a muffled groan. She arches her back, angling herself off the ground just enough to jam her thigh in between Blake's legs.

After a sharp intake of air Blake moans; actually _moans_ ; and immediately rolls her hips forward to grind against Weiss.  
"  
Fuck.." Blake mutters between gasps, frustrated at the sneak attack.

Weiss hums in satisfaction, and presses more roughly with her thigh, eliciting throaty groan from the girl on top of her. Several curses tumble from Blake's lips, and she buries her face in Weiss' neck once more, desperately nipping and sucking at the skin.

"God--are you an animal?!" Weiss snaps as Blake's fangs leave yet another pink mark in their wake.

"Why, do you have a thing for that?"

Blake teases, lifting her head to meet Weiss' gaze. She receives a frigid glare in response.

"This is no way to treat a lady.." Weiss huffs, glancing up at her wrists, "Release me this instant."

Blake rolls her eyes, but obliges, shifting to trail her hands down crumpled folds of fabric, before finally stopping at the other girl's waist. With her new-found freedom, Weiss reaches up, and roughly tugs Blake closer.

"Mm is that better?" Blake's voice has dropped an octave, her eyes are burning, but she still looks smug.

"Much." Weiss manages, fighting the blush creeping up her neck. She splays her fingers out along Blake's back, slowly tracing the angular curves of her shoulder blades. Blake makes a noise at the back of her throat, and Weiss rakes angry red lines down her spine. Blake snarls arching as the sting burns its way down her body, and retaliates by shoving her knee between Weiss' legs.

"Nng.." Weiss groans and grabs a fistful of Blake's hair, tugging every time Blake pushes with her leg. Blake shifts, moving to replace her hand with her knee, and drags a slow line up Weiss' inner thigh. She presses against the fabric of Weiss' panties, smirking as her fingers brush damp cloth. Weiss flushes, and gives Blake a rough tug, eager for her to continue.

Blake lets out a noise somewhere between pain and pleasure, shooting Weiss a warning glare.

"So impatient" She scolds, withdrawing her hand ever so slightly. Weiss makes an unintelligible sound of irritation, and bucks her hips up fiercely. With a small grin, Blake angles her thumb to press gently against Weiss, making the other girl work to please herself. Weiss' expression is indignant, but she continues arching her hips, grinding down hard, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"How much longer are you going to make me rut like an animal?!"

"How much longer are you going to be a brat about this?"

Weiss bites back a bitter reply, and out of sheer willpower alone, casts Blake the most apologetic look she can muster.

"Not very convincing princess." Blake pulls her hand back a bit more, "I think you should beg."

Weiss bristles beneath her, "I do NOT beg."

"Then I guess we're done here." Blake shrugs, and moves to stand up, smirking when Weiss' fingers tighten their grip, stubbornly keeping her in place.

"Fine," Weiss mutters, ducking her head for a moment before meeting Blake's gaze again. "Blake Belladonna, please fuck me here and now, or so help me, I will send my family lawyers after your ex-criminal ass faster than you can flick those cat ears of yours." Weiss sighs, taking a deep breath, and in a much more desperate tone adds on a "Please."

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Blake forces a chuckle, fighting to keep the jolt of arousal from Weiss' last word off her expression.

Blake mercifully returns her hand to its previous position, pressing her thumb down to rub in slow circles. Weiss lets out a low moan, suddenly all too aware of how sensitive she's become. Blake continues teasing her through the fabric, drawing out increasingly loud gasps.

When she finally slips her hand inside Weiss' underwear the other girl nearly chokes on her own breath. Blake trails her fingers up the slick skin; circling around Weiss' entrance several times before gently sliding a finger in. She crooks it ever so slightly and Weiss nearly screams.

"Fuck!"

Weiss yanks hard on Blake's hair, clawing wildly at her back with her other hand. Blake hisses at the pain, but takes the hint and begins moving her hand, pumping in and out at steady pace. Weiss feels herself close already; embarrassingly so, and steels her grip on Blake to keep her limbs from jerking and knocking the other girl off.

Blake pauses with her fingers for a moment, readjusting her wrist- Weiss is about to protest, when she feels a thumb brush against her clit, and tumbles over the edge.

She comes with Blake's name on her lips and her nails buried in her skin. Blake slows, but doesn't relent, slamming their lips together as Weiss rides her orgasm out.

  
By the time Weiss catches her breath dusk has fallen.

"Let's continue this back in our room" Weiss suggests between shaky inhales. Blake's swollen lips draw into a grin at the suggestion.

"Maybe this time you'll be able to catch me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done with this fic I started churning out bits and pieces of it when I was really stressed over an essay, and I just had an obligation to finish it and I ended up driving myself insane with how to write about girls fricking I'm sorry.


End file.
